Blutsbande
by luq7
Summary: deutsche Fanfictiones geht um Sethselbstausgedachte Person, seine Vorgeschichte und das Leben auf der Insel


Hier ist eine Fanfiction zu LOST die sich um einen von mir ausgedachten, neuen Charakter dreht. Die Folge spielt irgendwo zwischen den ersten fünf Folgen.

**Blutsbande**

Seth schlug die Augen auf. Ein neuer Morgen auf der Insel, in seinem alten Leben. Sein Rücken schmerzte von der Nacht auf dem Sand. Neben ihm lag der schwer atmende Körper seines Vaters. Seth war ganz leise. Er sollte bloß nicht aufwachen.

Seth war etwa 17 Jahre alt, hatte etwas längere schwarze Haare und war vor einigen Tagen auf dieser Insel abgestürzt. Sein Leben war wie ein Fluch für ihn. Nichts war wie es sein sollte. Er war gefangen auf dieser Insel, zusammen mit seinem Vater. Auch seine Mutter hatte in dem Flugzeug gesessen...

Von ihr fehlte jede Spur. Niemand hatte ihm etwas sagen können. Niemand von den vielen fremden Leuten, mit denen er hier zusammen fest steckte.

Seth sah hinaus auf die morgendliche Brandung. Der Himmel war noch grünlich gefärbt, das Wasser glitzerte in der aufgehenden Sonne.

Langsam stand er auf. Der Sand war angenehm kühl. Überall lagen auf dem Boden noch schlafende Menschen. Ihm am nächsten lag ein japanisches Paar. Japanisch? Koreanisch? Was machte das für einen Unterschied?

Seth setzte die nackten Füße vor einander und ging langsam in Richtung Flugzeugwrack. Noch hatte er sich nicht hineingetraut, genauso wie sein Vater. Beide hatten nicht die Kraft gehabt nachzusehen ob Seths Mutter vielleicht doch näher bei ihnen war, als sie dachten.

Seth hielt inne. Kannte er den nicht? Zu seinen Füßen lag ein etwa 25jähriger Mann, etwas runtergekommen, wie sie alle hier. Seth überlegte...

Hinter ihm stand eine Person auf. Seth drehte sich erschrocken um, als er das müde Gähnen hörte. Es war Jack, Seth wusste nicht mal woher er den Namen wusste, aber irgendwie kannte ihn jeder. Er war so etwas wie der Anführer hier.

Der Sand wurde langsam trockener, die Sonne hatte sich gerade ganz über den Himmel geschoben. Es war ein Alptraum im Paradies...

Leer und dunkel lag das Flugzeugwrack da. Seth fuhr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken als er näher kam. Mit dem Wind wehte ein ekelerregender Geruch heran. Er wusste was es war... Noch konnte er nichts erkennen. Er hatte Angst, seine Beine wurden weich. Vor ihm tat sich eine große, schwarze, gähnende Leere auf. Doch etwas unbeschreibliches zog ihn immer weiter in die Dunkelheit. Es war als packte ihn jemand an der Hand und zöge ihn unsanft in das Wrack. Mit einem Mal umschloss ihn die Dunkelheit und er stand mitten in den düsteren Flugzeugüberresten. Es war kalt. Seth sah sich um. Ein Lichtblitz funkelte in sein Auge. Seine Augen fixierten auf dem Boden ein Armkettchen. Vorsichtig bückte Seth sich und hob es auf. Sein Atem stockte. Es war das Kettchen seiner Mutter. Schlicht und einfach, nur ein einfaches Kettchen mit einem Herzchen dran, wie sie es mochte. Seth biss sich auf die Lippe.

Vorahnungsvoll drehte er sich um. Ein, zwei Schritte weiter hinein in die Dunkelheit und er wurde von ihr verschluckt.

„NEIN!"

Jack hörte einen Schrei. Er kam aus dem Flugzeugwrack. Sofort war er auf den Beinen und stürzte los. Neben ihm hoben sich weitere erstaunte Köpfe hoch.

Seth stolperte aus der Dunkelheit. Sein Fuß verhackte sich irgendwo, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er wollte nur noch weg. Wut, Hass, er wusste nicht was noch alles in ihm hoch kochte. Er schrie. Seine eigene Stimme fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Arme schlugen sich um ihn. „Hey! Ist ja gut!" Doch Seth konnte nur noch schreien. „NEIN!" Er wollte sich losreißen, doch jemand hielt ihn fest umklammert. „Beruhig dich! Was ist denn?" „Lass mich!" Seth strampelte mit den Beinen, kniff die Augen zusammen und schrie sich weiter die Kehle aus dem Leib. Plötzlich traf ihn ein harter Schlag. Mitten ins Gesicht. Seth verstummte sofort. Eine Träne fiel aus seinem Auge. Wütend sah er auf.

Sein Vater starrte ihn stumm an. „Beruhig dich!" grollte seine Stimme. „Was ist denn los?" Seth erkannte Jacks Stimme. Er war es auch der ihn festhielt. „Ich..."

Bilder schossen zurück in Seths Kopf. „Mum..." „Was?" Sein Vater packte ihn am Handgelenk. „ Was ist mit ihr?" Seths Augen blitzten ihn hasserfüllt an. Jack ließ ihn los. Sein Vater riss ihn sofort an sich heran. „Was?" zischte er.

„Hey! Wie heißen sie?" Seth sah seinen Vater der Jack einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Was geht sie das an?" „Lassen sie den Jungen..." „Bent!" Jack sah ihn verwundert an. „Bent! Mein Name. Das wollten sie doch wissen! Und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

Seth wurde weggezogen.

Bent drückte ihn zu Boden, hinter einer Düne. „Was ist mit deiner Mum?" „Sie ist tot!" Seth spuckte die Worte förmlich in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „TOT!" Schrie er. „Sie ist verdammt noch mal tot!" Bent lockerte den Griff um Seths Handgelenk. „Nein..." „DOCH!"

Bent kramte mit zitternden Händen eine Dose Pillen aus seiner Hemdtasche. „Nein..." flüsterte er. Seth sah ihn bitter an. „Sie liegt dahinten im Flugzeugwrack! Geh doch nachgucken, sieh sie dir an!" Sein Vater schob sich eine Pille in den Mund. Mit stockenden Bewegung schluckte er und ließ sich in den Sand fallen.

Seths Hand umklammerte immer noch das Armkettchen. Es fiel ihm erst jetzt auf. Er sprang auf. Hastig steckte er das Kettchen in seine Hosentasche und wand sich von seinem Vater ab. „Seth..." Doch Seth antwortet nicht. Er ging einfach weg. Nur weg.

„Wie geht es dir?" „Wie solls mir gehen?" Jack hatte sich neben Seth an den Strand gesetzt. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmelszelt und brannte auf sie herab. „Nun, deine Mutter..." „Ja... Sie ist tot..." Seth hörte Jack schlucken. „Hören sie zu..." „Kannst mich Jack nennen!" „Fantastisch..." Seth warf einen Stein in den Sand. „Ich... es... also, ja, sie ist tot. Ich habe sie da im Wrack gesehen, aber..." „Das muss schrecklich sein, ich meine... ich weiß wie das ist?" „Ach ja?" „Ja..." „Ich glaube sie.. du... weißt ziemlich wenig..." Jack sah ihn verwundert an. „Ganz ehrlich... was weißt du denn schon wirklich über die Menschen hier? Du hast dich bereit erklärt so was wie der „Anführer" zu sein, aber du kennst sie nicht mal wirklich." Seth sah Jack an. Dieser war verstummt. Sein Blick fuhr über den Strand, hinüber zu Kate. Sie trug gerade einen Koffer irgendwohin. Jack schlug die Augen nieder. „Du hast ja Recht, aber andrerseits... Was interessiert schon was früher mal war? Wir sind nun mal hier, da lässt sich nichts dran ändern..." Seth stockte der Atem. Jack bemerkte es. „Also.. es sei denn wir werden gerettet, wer weiß..." „Schon gut..." Resigniert ließ Seth den Kopf in seine hochgezogene Knie sinken.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?" „Mein Vater?" „Ich hab ihn vorhin gesehen. Er nimmt Pillen?" „Er... er muss immer seine Pillen nehmen. Sonst kratzt er ab." „Was sind das für...?" „Wen interessiert das?" „Seth!" „Ja!" „Was ist wenn er keine mehr hat?" Seth schmunzelte für einen Moment. Hätte Jack gewusst was Seth gerade dachte... „Das wird wohl passieren. Aber keine Angst... er hat noch genug..." „Aber..." „Was denn noch?" Seth war aufgesprungen. „Er hat noch zwei ganze Dosen. Das reicht für mindestens drei Monate." Er sah Jack zornentbrannt an. „Seth..." „Schon klar!"

Seth stapfte durch den Sand davon. Er hörte die Wellen hinter sich brechen.

Ein Blick nach rechts zeigte seinen Vater, irgendwo in der Ferne. Er suchte den Strand ab. „Nein..." Seth ging schneller, und schließlich brach er durch den Waldesrand und verschwand im Dickicht.

Seth hatte den Kopf gesenkt als er durch die dicht stehenden Bäume ging und auf eine Lichtung trat. Sein Kopf flog erschrocken hoch als er ein Geräusch hörte.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden saß jemand. Er war ebenfalls erschrocken und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Oh, ähh, ich..." Seth stand ihm schweigend gegenüber. Seth hatte ihn heute schon einmal gesehen, die seltsame Vertrautheit flammte erneut auf.

„Hi... ich bin Charlie!" „Ah, ja... ich bin Seth!" „Hi..." Charlie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah geistesabwesend zur Seite. Seth sah wie seine Augen etwas fixierten, dann größer wurden vor entsetzten und schließlich griff Charlie hektisch nach etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Seth sah nur kurz eine Plastiktüte auf dem erdigen Boden liegen, dann schlug Charlies Hand darauf und er zerrte sie zu sich. Schnell stand Charlie auf und schob seine Hand in die Tasche.

„Also... äh..." „Mir kommt es immer so vor als ob ich dich schon mal gesehen hätte!" platzte es aus Seth heraus. Charlie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja? Ich habe eine Band! Ich spiele Bass!" „Drive Shaft?" „Ja! Drive Shaft! Du kennst uns?" „Ja klar! Jetzt fällts mir wieder ein. Ihr hattet doch diesen Song...äh..." „You all everybody?" „Ja, genau!" „Ja... das waren wir.. oder, sind wir!" Charlie lachte. Seth musste auch lächeln.  
Stille schwappte wieder über die Waldlichtung. Seth sah wie Charlie nervös in seine Tasche griff. „Also...du warst das doch... da heute beim Wrack?" „Ja..." Seth sah wieder auf den Boden. „Ich... ich hab meine Mutter gefunden." „Oh..." „Ja. Sie ist tot!" Seth merkte förmlich wie es Charlie die Sprache verschlug. Seth seufzte. „Das tut mir Leid... aber, na ja, immerhin hast du immer noch deinen Vater!" Seth sah zornentbrannt auf. „Was?" „Ja... dein Vater!" „Oh ja! Grandios!" Charlie sah ihn fragend an. Seth hielt es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem Ruck zog er sein T-Shirt hoch.

Entsetzt schlug Charlie die hand vor die Augen. „Oh, aber..." „Ja! Das war mein Vater." Bei diesen Worten brannten sie Striemen auf seinem Bauch erneut auf.

Charlie sah Seth mitleidig an. Zorn und Hass flammten aus Seths Augen.

Seth war damals etwa 15 gewesen.

Er kam nach hause. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er hätte eigentlich schon längst da sein sollen, aber er wusste ja doch das seine Eltern schlafen würden. Also hatte er einfach noch zwei Stunden dran gehängt. Es war schließlich Wochenende.  
Das Haus lag still da. Seth machte extra kein Licht an. Er schlich in die Küche. Seine Hand umschloss den kühlen Eisengriff des Kühlschranks. Ein schwaches Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, aber er überhörte es. Er packte eine Milchpackung. Die kalte Flüssigkeit schoss seine Kehle hinunter. Das Geräusch wurde lauter. Seth drehte sich um. Er sah erschrocken ins Dunkle. Immer wieder flammte das Geräusch aufs Neue auf. Es war wie ein Wimmern. Seth schob die Tür auf und sah ins Wohnzimmer. Schwaches Licht, das irgendwie falsch am Platz wirkte durchströmte den Raum. Das Wimmern wurde deutlicher. Seths Augen flogen über den Tisch. Unzählige leere Bierflaschen, ein Aschenbecher, eine leere Whiskeyflasche. Seth war es unheimlich. Die Lampe war umgefallen.

„Hallo?" Seth sah über die Couch. „Seth!" seine Mutter sah ihn erschrocken an. „Mum..." sagte er atemlos. „Was...?" Sie hockte auf dem Boden und sah ihn überrascht und entsetzt an. Ihr rechtes Auge war blau geschwollen. „Seth...nein...geh schlafen..." „SETH!" grollte plötzlich eine Stimme heran.

Eine Tür flog auf, eine Wolke Alkohol wogte in Seths Nase und betäubte ihn für Sekunden, plötzlich packte ihn eine Hand an der Kehle. Seth wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. „Wo warst du?" hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters lallen. „WO WARST DU?" „Bent! lass ihn doch lo..." Seth sah wie sein Vater seine Mutter mit einem Stoß zu Boden schlug. „Da..d!" „Schnauze! Wo warst du? du solltest vor 2 Stunden hier sein! Vor 2 Stunden!" Seth wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt. Die Hand seines Vaters schloss sich immer fester um seinen Hals. „Du hast was verpasst, Seth!" „Dad, lass mich!" Seth hatte seine Hände gepackt und versuchte sie zu lösen. Langsam bekam er keine Luft mehr. „Schnauze! Weißt du was? Dein Daddy ist jetzt arbeitslos! Ja, sie haben mich gefeuert!" Mit jedem Wort das er sprach schlug Seth ein beißender Gestank entgegen. „Dad..." „Du Mistkröte!" Seth wurde zu Boden geschleudert. „NEIN!" „Maul!" Seth spürte einen Tritt in seinen Magen. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache, der Schmerz raubte ihm jeden seiner Sinne. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Du hast..wohl noch.. nicht genug?" Seth sah auf. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war bizarr verzogen. Er erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Seth wollte schreien, doch in diesem Moment zog sein Vater seinen Gürtel aus den Schnallen und in der nächsten Sekunde schlug ein brennender Schmerz über Seths Beine. Er riss den Mund auf. Stumme Schreie gellten durch die Nacht.

Die metallene Gürtelschnalle rammte sich tief in sein Fleisch.

„Ich wusste ja nicht..." „Ja... was wissen wir überhaupt von dieser Insel!" „Das tut mir Leid..." Seth lachte leise auf. „Das haben mir so viele gesagt... aber geholfen hat es mir nie." „Ja... ich weiß..." Seth sah überrascht auf. „Am Ende kannst du dir nur selber helfen..." „Ja..." antwortete Seth gedankenverloren. „Wahrscheinlich..." „Rede mit Jack! Er kann dir sicher helfen!" „Jack?" „Ja... ja, vielleicht kann er mit deinem Vater reden." „Er schlägt nur zu wenn er betrunken ist, keine Angst. Und hier vor allen wird er wohl kaum den Mum haben." „Hm..." „Naja!" „Also.. ich..." „Ich geh dann mal wieder!" „Aber.." Seth hatte sich schon umgedreht. „Geh zu Jack!" „Ja!" sagte Seth gedankenverloren.

Doch sein Weg führte Seth zwar an den Strand, aber nicht zu Jack. Seth steuerte auf die Düne zu, hinter der er und sein Vater immer ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen. Prüfend sah Seth sich um. Jack saß irgendwo mit Kate auf einem Baumstamm. Sonst waren so gut wie alle mit irgendwas beschäftigt, keiner würde ihn bemerken. Von seinem Vater fehlte jede Spur. Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt.

Seth war die Idee bei dem Gespräch mit Charlie gekommen... „Wenigstens hast du noch deinen Vater..." hatte Charlie gesagt. „Nicht mehr lange..." flüsterte Seth.

Er sah sich noch mal um, dann verschwand er hinter der Düne.

Hektisch riss er einen der Koffer auf die hier standen. Er kramte einen Lederbeutel hervor. Sofort riss Seth den Reißverschluss auf. Er musste nicht lange suchen, sofort hatte er eine Dose in der Hand. Langsam ließ er sie in seiner Hand umherdrehen.

Schon ein Jahr war Seths Vater arbeitslos gewesen. Seine Mutter musste zwölf Stunden, jeden Tag, arbeiten um genügend Geld aufzutreiben. Das meiste davon ging jedoch dafür drauf, den Suff seines Vaters zu bezahlen. Er war in ein Loch gefallen, seine Leberwerte waren abgeschmiert. Deswegen bekam er jetzt Pillen. Damals war Seth eine Woche nicht in die Schule gegangen weil sein Gesicht so angeschwollen war.

Nachts schlief er immer öfter mit dem Gefühl ein, ein nasser Sandsack zu sein.

Doch an einem Tag, mitten im Sommer, wollte Seth alles ändern.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, nur hie rund da zog ein Kondensstreifen über den azurblauen Himmel. Seth schlich die Treppe hinunter. Sein Vater saß draußen, auf der Terrasse, trank Bier und sah sich ein Footballspiel an. Geräuschlos huschte Seth in die Küche. In seiner Hand hielt er die letzte Dose Pillen, die sein Vater noch hatte. Seth war jedes Mittel recht...

Er schraubte schnell den Deckel ab, sah sich immer wieder ängstlich um, und schließlich fiel der Plastikdeckel zu Boden. Nur eine Sekunde hielt Seth die Dose in der Hand, dann schüttete er alles in den Abfluss. Seine Augen wurden größer, ein irres Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Er schüttelte die Dose, bis die letzte Pille in den Abfluss gefallen war.

Seth drehte den Wasserhahn an. Als das Geräusch des Wassers ertönte, fühlte Seth sich, als ob er gerade das Leben seines verhassten Vaters einfach weggewaschen hätte. Seth atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen, doch dann erstarb das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers plötzlich. Vorahnungsvoll öffnete Seth die Augen. Eine Hand packte sein Handgelenk. Erschrocken ließ er die Dose fallen. Sie prallte auf dem Boden auf, hüpfte noch einmal hoch und blieb dann liegen. Seth sah in das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters.

„So, du glaubst also so wirst du mich los, ja?" Seth konnte nicht antworten, er musste mit den tränen kämpfen. „Du denkst also du kannst mich umbringen, JA?" Seth wurde übel. „JA?" Seth schrie und riss sich los. Doch sein Vater war schneller, packte ihn an den Schultern und schubste ihn gegen den Kühlschrank.

Seth spürte wie er gegen etwas stieß, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Benommen wollte er weglaufen, doch schon wieder gruben sich die Hände seines Vaters gegen seine Schultern. „Nein..." wimmerte Seth. „Wie dämlich bist du eigentlich? Was glaubst du eigentlich? Du meinst es wäre getan wenn du meine Pillen in den Abguss schmeißt, ja? Du dummes Kind!" Seth wurde stärker gegen den Kühlschrank gepresst. Er spürte die Kühlschrankmagnete in seinen Rücken drücken. „Hier sind zwei Apotheken, direkt um die Ecke. Und du glaubst du kannst mich loswerden in dem du meine Pillen wegschmeißt?" Er lachte laut auf. „Ich brauch nur deine Schlampe von Mutter losschicken und heute Abend hab ich neue! Du Missgeburt!" Seth sah hasserfüllt auf. Er atmete schwer, alles drehte sich immer noch. Sein Vater hob die Faust.

Der Schlag traf ihn direkt, er wurde zur Seite geschleudert und landete auf dem harten Küchenboden. Alles war in dunkler Schwärze versunken, doch das Lachen seines Vaters war ihm bis tief unter die Haut gefahren.

Seths Griff um die Dose wurde fester. Hass strömte durch jede seiner Adern. Plötzlich packte ihn jemand an der Schulter. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Seth herum. Doch vor ihm stand nicht sein Vater. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Seth!" Vor ihm stand ein älterer Mann, mit Glatze. Er war der, der die Wildschweine jagte. „Locke, richtig?" „Ja!" „Was wollen sie?" Seth stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von den Sachen. „Dich fragen was du da machst?" „Ich? Nichts!" „Du sahst so in Gedanken verloren aus." „Möglich!" Seth sah Locke misstrauisch an. Irgendetwas seltsames umgab diese Person. „Was geht sie das an?" „Nun... ich fürchte nichts. Aber, lass dir etwas gesagt sein: Jeder kann nur sich selber helfen! Aber du musst auch vertrauen" „Danke, das habe ich heute schon mal gehört!" „Ich habe mit bekommen wie dein Vater dich behandelt." Seth wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, doch er hielt noch mal inne. „Ach ja?" „Kein Vater schlägt seinen Sohn ins Gesicht, wenn dieser gerade seine tote Mutter gefunden hat." Seth schluckte. Ihm wurde irgendwie benommen zu mute. „Ich weiß nicht viel über dich, und du auch nicht über mich, aber eins verbindet uns. Wir sind hier gefangen. Auf dieser Insel." „Ja, gefangen mit gut 50 Fremden!" „Ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt, aber du wirst lernen müssen zu vertrauen. Schon bald wird das, dass wichtigste für dich sein!" „Was?" Seth verstand nicht. „Denke daran, diese Insel birgt ein Geheimnis, so wie jeder von uns!" Für einen Moment hielt Seth inne. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen!"

Seth wand sich ab und ging wieder in Richtung Wald. In seiner Hand hielt er die Pillendose, die zweite hatte in die Hosentasche gesteckt. Hier gab es keine Apotheken...

„Hey!" Seth drehte sich verwundert um. „Warte mal!" Ein junger Mann kam auf ihn zu. „Hast du meine Schwester gesehen?" „Deine Schwester?" „Ja, schulterlange blonde Haare, schlank..." „Keine Ahnung!" Der Fremde seufzte und ging wieder.

Seth sah ihm hinterher. Seine Schwester... Dieser Junge suchte seine Schwester... Seth hatte sich immer einen Bruder gewünscht. Jemand der ihn suchte... jemand der seine Familie war. Seth sah wie ein anderer Mann auf ihn zukam und ihm den Arm um die Schulter legte. „Ist wohl weggelaufen, die Kleine?" hörte Seth ihn mit einem ausländischen Akzent, in gebrochenem English reden. Weggelaufen...

Die Nacht hing schon seit einigen Stunden über dem Land. Seth lag wach in seinem Bett. Er hatte alles genau geplant. Es war irgendein Tag, mitten in der Woche. Seine Mum war vor zwei Stunden von der Arbeit gekommen. Inzwischen hatte auch sein Vater wieder Arbeit. Doch das änderte nichts. Immer wieder musste Seth die heißen Peitschenhiebe des Gürtels ertragen. Nachts in seinen Träumen sah er die Gürtelschnalle aufblitzen, dann wachte er meistens schweißgebadet auf.

Es war alles still. Seth schlug die Decke von sich. Er hatte immer noch seine Tagesklamotten an. Ganz leise zog Seth einen Rucksack unter dem Bett hervor. Tagsüber hatte er alles schon gepackt. Lautlos schwang er den Rucksack auf seinen Rücken und zog die Schnallen fest.

Er zog die Tür sachte zu. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen ging Seth die Treppe hinunter, jede Stufe einzeln, jeder seiner Schritte federte er genau ab. Schnell huschte er ins Wohnzimmer.

Er machte die gläserne Vitrine langsam auf, die an der Wand stand. Seine Hände schlossen sich um eine kleine Kiste. Als er den Deckel behutsam öffnete, sah er sich ängstlich um. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er musste nur noch den doppelten Boden der Kiste anheben. Darunter kamen unzählige Geldscheine zum Vorschein. Seth packte alles auf einmal, stopfte es sich in die Tasche und ließ den Deckel der Kiste zufallen. Das Geräusch war zu laut. Seth zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nicht ob er es sich einbildete oder nicht, aber von oben kam ein Geräusch. Seths Augen wurden riesig. „Nein..." hauchte er. Er ließ die Vitrine offen stehen und rannte so leise er konnte zur Gartentür. Er riss sie auf. Kühle Nachtluft schlug um seinen Kopf. Ohne nachzudenken schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu. Keinen einzigen Blick verschwendete er zurück. Nicht ein einziges Mal sah er sich um. Er rannte einfach nur. Immer weiter, er sprang über niedrige Hecken und lief über die perfekt gemähten Rasenflächen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle, es war das einzige was er in der dunklen Nacht hörte. Seine Füße trugen ihn immer weiter fort. Die Angst saß ihm im Nacken, doch er wagte es nicht sich umzublicken. Er kam auf die Straße. Er rannte weiter über den Asphalt, Lichtfetzen der Laternen huschten über sein Gesicht. Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr. Er sank auf den Boden, mitten auf dem Bürgersteig. Er lehnte an einer Hecke. Tränen strömten aus Seths Augen. Sein Herz pulsierte durch seinen ganzen Körper, er zitterte und schluchzte. Die Nacht umfing ihn. Sie würden es erst morgen bemerken, wenn er Glück hatte erst übermorgen. Sie würden denken, er sei schon früh in die Schule, und dann früh ins Bett. Vielleicht würden sie nachsehen, und bemerken das er weg war, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er aber würde nicht lange brauchen um hier für immer zu verschwinden.

Seths Füße trugen ihn durch den Wald. Er musste die Pillen für immer loswerden. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Vielleicht eine Woche. Dann würde die zerstörte Leber seines Vaters eben diesem den Gnadenstoß geben. Diesmal würde Seth nicht verlieren...

Immer weiter führte sein Weg in den Wald. Plötzlich hielt er inne.

Was war das? Ein Rascheln in den Büschen. „...die Insel birgt ein Geheimnis..." Seth drehte sich im Kreis, doch es schien von überall her zu kommen. Seth erinnerte sich an das, was sie am ersten Abend in den Wäldern gehört hatten. Es war über die ganze Insel getönt, Bäume waren umgefallen. Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.

Für eine Sekunde blieb alles still. Seth erstarrte. Sein Atem setzte aus. Seine Augen flogen umher. Dann brach irgendwoher etwas aus dem Gestrüpp. Seth sah sich nicht um, er lief einfach. Er schlug sich durch die eng aneinander stehenden Bambushalme, hinter sich hörte er immer noch das Geräusch. Es kam näher. Rascheln, zermalmen, Schritte? Seth spürte sein Blut in den Adern pulsieren, gegen seine Schläfen klopfen.

Vor ihm tat sich plötzlich der blaue Himmel auf. Er stand auf einer Klippe. „Nein!" dachte er verzweifelt. Seth drehte sich um. Doch alles war verstummt. Der Wald lag still und friedlich da. Nervös atmete Seth aus, wieder ein. Er wand sich der Klippe zu.

Hinter ihm lag der Wald, vor ihm eine Klippe aus Stein, sie spitzte sich nach vorne zu. Seth ging bis zum Ende. Unter ihm sah er das Meer. Es ging tief nach unten. Sehr tief...  
Die Wellen schlugen unten gegen den Stein, das Rauschen des Meeres drang an Seths Ohren. Langsam wurde es zum Rauschen eines Flugzeugs.

Ein Flugzeug war hinter Seth hergeflogen und in den Himmel gestiegen. Seht stand an einem Counter, die Frau dahinter tippte etwas im Computer ein. „Wir brauchen eine Unterschrift, sie sind noch nicht volljährig!" Seth verdrehte nervös die Augen. Dann nahm er die Sonnenbrille ab. „Hörn sie, meine Eltern wissen davon natürlich, sie haben mich doch hier her geschickt. Ich soll meine Oma besuchen." „Wo denn überhaupt?" Seth sah sich suchend in der großen Halle um. Hinter der Dame war eine große Weltkarte. Er sah Amerika. Das was am weitesten weg war... Australien... „Australien! Sydney! Da wohnt sie!" „Das ist aber weit weg..." „Ja! deswegen ist es ja auch so wichtig das ich sie besuche! Hörn sie, ich habe sie erst vier Mal gesehen! Sie ist krank..." Seth stützte seine Stirn mit der Hand. Er wischte sich über die trockenen Augen. Er saugte Luft durch die Nase. „Wenn ich den nächsten Flieger nicht bekomme... wer weiß wann es zu spät ist!" „Also..." „Meine Eltern haben mich hier abgesetzt! Ich müsste den ganzen Weg zurück laufen! Das sind fast 30 Kilometer!" „Na gut! Wenn das so ist, ist jawohl klar das deine Eltern damit einverstanden sind..." „Natürlich..." Sie tippte wieder auf der Tastatur. „Du hast Glück, ein Flieger hebt in 20 Minuten ab!" „Sehr gut!" „Hast du denn Geld?" „Natürlich!" Seth knallte die gestohlenen Scheine auf die Theke. Die Frau sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Meine Eltern haben gesagt, das würde gehen!" „Natürlich!" Sie nahm die Scheine, zählte nach, schob ein paar zurück und gab ihm das Ticket. Seths Augen leuchteten. „Dankeschön!" „Und gute Besserung für die Oma!" „ja..." Er griff nach dem Ticket und dem Geld.

Seth hatte den Rucksack auf einer Schulter hängen. Er setzte sie Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Er sah das Eincheckportal. Schnell ging er durch die Halle. Zu seiner rechten war eine riesige Glasscheibe durch die er Flugzeuge sehen konnte. Gleich würde er für immer allem entfliehen... Ein neues Leben wartete auf ihn.  
Seine Oma war schon seit 10 Jahren tot. Aber wer muss das schon wissen? Er gab das Ticket ab. Ein allerletztes Mal drehte er sich um. Tobende Menschenmassen liefen durch die Halle. Sie vermischten sich, alle waren ihm fremd. er lächelte und wand sich um.

Seth drehte den Verschluss auf. Seine Hände zitterten. Langsam drehte er die Dose um. Die Pillen fielen sofort hinaus, der Wind ließ sie wegfliegen. Für die Ewigkeit verschwanden sie vor Seths Augen. Irgendwo würden sie in den Ozean fallen. Das Meer würde sie verschlucken. Seth kramte die zweite Dose hinaus. Er hielt inne. Er wusste genau was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte hinter sich etwas gehört.

Langsam drehte Seth sich um. Er sah in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Was machst du da?" Seth hob die Hand in der er die Dose mit den Pillen festhielt. Eine Windböe wehte seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du kommst zu spät!" Seth ließ die Dose fallen. Sie prallte auf den Stein. Mit einem Fußtritt verschwand sie hinter der Klippe.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" „Ich finde dich überall! Das weißt du doch!" Seths Gesicht war steinhart. Hasserfüllte Blicke flogen durch die Luft.

Seth hatte vor gut vier Wochen seinen 17. Geburtstag gefeiert. Er lebte jetzt in Australien, Sydney. Er arbeitete in einem Straßencafe und lebte zeitweise auf der Straße, aber er war sich sicher bald etwas zu finden.

Es war ein schwüler Tag. Die Hitze flimmerte in der Luft, die Straßen verschwommen. das Cafe in dem Seth arbeitete lag an einer viel befahrenen Straße.

Seth wischte über die Theke. Der Lappen war nass, die Luft war drückend heiß. Er bekam kaum Luft. Schweiß triefte von jedem Körper den er sah. „Du kannst gleich Schluss machen!" hörte Seth seinen Chef. „Ja!" Er drehte sich um und warf den Lappen auf einen Schrank. „Eine Cola bitte!" Hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme. Er nahm ein Glas und füllte die kühle braune Flüssigkeit ein. „Bitteschön!" „Danke!" Seth stützte sich mit einem Arm auf die Theke. Er würde noch umkippen in dieser Höllenhitze. Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem großen Fenster das die ganze Wand einnahm, vor ihm. Für Sekunden gefror sein Blut. Seine Augen erstarrten und starrten nur noch auf einen Punkt. Er sah auf der anderen Straßenseite, an der Ampel warten, seine Mutter. Ein Auto fuhr vorbei. Und da war auch sein Vater, neben ihr. Seth wischte sich über die Stirn. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war da nichts. Die Ampel war auf grün umgesprungen, doch niemand überquerte die Straße. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Ich mach Schluss!" Seth knotete seine Schürze auf, legte sie auf einen Barhocker hinter der Theke und ging noch mal in die Küche. „Bis morgen Seth!" „Ja!"

In der Küche herrschte eine noch drückendere Hitze. „Wie hältst du es hier nur aus?" fragte er den Koch. Dieser seufzte nur. Seth grinste. Draußen hörte er die Türklingel. Seth nahm sich eine Coladose und steckte das kassierte Geld in eine Kassette. „Bis morgen Clark!" „Machs gut Seth!" Seth drückte die Tür auf.

Es war unglaublich. Seth war zu Stein erstarrt. Seine Lippen zitterten. Eine Schweißperle rannte über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Nein..."

Der Geschäftsführer unterhielt sich mit zwei Leuten. Und Seth kannte sie nur zu gut. Es waren seine Eltern. Wie? Wie hatten sie ihn gefunden? Warum?

Die Coladose fiel aus seiner Hand. Alle Gesichter flogen zu ihm. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter hellte sich schlagartig auf, sein Vater versteinerte. Der Geschäftsführer sah ihn fragend an. Seth überlegte nicht lange. Er musste weg. Er sprang über die Theke, rutschte über den Boden bis zur Tür und stieß sie auf. Die Türklingel schepperte wild.

Die Hitze wollte ihn zu Boden drücken, doch Seth rannte weiter. Hinter sich hörte er erneut die Türklingel. Der Asphalt unter seinen Füßen war sonderlich weich, die Luft brannte in Seths Lungen.

Vor sich sah er zwei Polizisten, die einen Falschparker zurecht wiesen.

„POLIZEI! Halten sie den Jungen auf!" Die Stimme seines Vaters grollte über den ganzen Verkehrslärm. „nein!" Seth sah die Polizisten die sich sofort zu ihm umwandten. „NEIN!" schrie er. Er lenkte nach rechts ab, auf die Straße. Er hörte einen schrillen Schrei. „SETH!" Es war seine Mutter. Seth blieb stehen. Er sah es nicht mehr, das Auto war viel zu schnell.

Zwischen flimmernder Hitze und Tränen sah er noch den Kühlergrill auf sich zu rasen. Dann spürte er nur noch den Aufprall auf die Straße und später irgendwann heulende Krankenwagensirenen.

Als er aufwachte, lag er in einem klinisch weißen Zimmer. Krankenhaus. Sie hatten ihn...

„Seth! Mein Junge... was machst du denn für Sachen?" Seine Mutter strich ihm die haare aus dem Gesicht. Er antwortet nicht. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht..." „Wie? Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?" Seth sah seine Mutter nicht an. Er hatte den Kopf in die andere Richtung gedreht. Sein Vater stand an der Wand, doch Seth bemerkte ihn erst als seine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum hallte. „Dr. Huber, unser Nachbar, hat dich am Flughafen gesehen!" „Dr. Huber..." „Wir haben die Dame am Schalter gefragt, bis wir wussten wohin du geflogen bist ist einige Zeit vergangen." „Wir sind schon so lange hier in Sydney um dich zu suchen..." schaltete sich seine Mutter ein. „Und heute... ach Seth. Endlich haben wir dich wieder!" Seth musste sich auf die Lippe beißen. Seine Mutter strich über seine Stirn. „In zwei Wochen, vielleicht auch nur eine, kannst du hier raus. Und dann fliegen wir wieder zurück. Zurück nach hause? Ist das nicht schön?" Seth drehte den Kopf noch weiter zur Seite. Eine Träne lief aus seinem Auge und sickerte in das klinisch weiße Kissen.

„Du glaubst wohl du kannst mich loswerden, ja?" Seth biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es ist zu spät, du bist so gut wie tot!" „Du auch! Ich werde nicht sterben und dich hier lassen! Ich werde dich mitnehmen in die Hölle!" Der massige Körper seines Vaters stürzte auf Seth zu. Seth wich zur Seite aus. Nur einen Schritt weiter nach hinten und er wäre von der Klippe gefallen. Sein Vater drehte sich um. „Komm her!" knurrte er. Seth machte einen Schritt zur Seite, er spürte einen Schlag in sein Gesicht. Er fiel. Schmerzhaft knallte er auf dem Stein auf. „Ich bring dich um du Bastard!" „NEIN!" Seth drückte die Füße gegen den Körper seinen Vaters und versetzte ihm einen festen Tritt. Er taumelte zurück. „Du kannst mich nicht töten!" Seth sah ihn erschaudert an. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch.

Seths Vater stand ganz nah am Ende der Klippe. Nur einen Zentimeter weiter nach hinten und er wäre die Klippe hinuntergefallen, genau wie seine Pillen.  
Jetzt lächelte er schäbig. „Ich kille dich!" Er wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, doch plötzlich knirschte der Stein unter ihm.  
Seth sah genau so erschrocken auf wie sein Vater. Es ging rasend schnell.

Das verzweifelt erschrockene Gesicht seines Vaters sah Seth fragend an. Dann gab es noch ein Knirschen und der Stein unter seinen Füßen brach ab.

Sein Körper fiel nach hinten. Seth sah nicht wie er meilenweit in die Tiefe stürzte und zu guter Letzt im Wasser aufschlug.

In Seths Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Er saß kraftlos auf der Klippe. Sein Atem ging schwer. Er schluchzte.

Die Sonne versank schon langsam im Meer. Ein Farbenmeer wellte über den Himmel. Der rote Feuerball verschwamm mit orangenen und gelben Wellen, mit violetten Schaumkronen. Seth kam etwas verstört aus dem Wald gehumpelt. Das salzige Wasser brach sich am Strand. Seth sah all die Menschen. Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange, doch er wischte sie sogleich wieder weg.

Er ließ sich auf dem Sand fallen und sah hinaus auf die endlose See. Er war verschollen, irgendwo im Ozean. Er war allein.

Aber frei.

Endlich.

(Anmerkung: so jetzt müsste „Wash Away" einsetzten, das wäre traumhaft  )

Die Wellen schäumten alles davon. Jack ließ sich neben Seth nieder. Seth sah ihn traurig an. Seine Blicke schienen alles zu sagen. Jack nickte nur und legte einen Arm um ihn. Wusste er was Seth getan hatte? Er hätte es getan... Er hatte es getan... Er hatte seinen Vater umgebracht. Nur die Insel war ihm noch zuvor gekommen.

Seth stand langsam auf. Er ging auf das brausende Meer zu. Immer weiter versank die Sonne am Horizont. Seth kramte aus seiner Hosentasche das kleine Kettchen hervor. Er sah es einen Moment an. In der untergehenden Sonne glitzerten die kleinen Steine. Seth schluckte seine Trauer hinunter, presste die Lippen auf einander. Bittere Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Langsam ging er in die Hocke. Er legte die Hand ausgestreckt auf den nassen Sand. Die nächste Welle schwemmte über seine Hand und nahm das Kettchen seiner Mutter mit. Es spülte sie hinfort. Hinaus auf den weiten, weiten Ozean. Und für immer und ewig verschwand sein altes Leben auf den unendlichen Weiten des Meeres.

Seth sah die glitzernden Steine, wie sie langsam immer weiter in den Wellen verschwanden. Er sah den Zeitpunkt nicht an dem alles verschwunden war.

Eine Träne fiel aus seinen Augen und vermischte sich mit dem Meer, das nun um seine Füße spülte. Er atmete tief ein. Endlich.

Er konnte sich an kein größeres Glück erinnern.

Es war makaber, vielleicht sogar grässlich, aber es hatte ihn befreit. Und endlich, nach fast drei Jahren, würden seine blutenden Wunden vielleicht verheilen.

Seth ging zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Strand. Er sah der Sonne zu wie sie den Tag beendete. Die Farben wurden blasser, langsam zogen Sterne auf. In der Ferne flammte ein Feuer auf. Seth sah zuversichtlich den Strand entlang. Er sah Charlie und einen dicken Jungen. Er hieß Hurley, meinte Seth zu wissen. Nie hätte er gedacht das sein neues Leben so anfangen müsste, aber anscheinend gab es ja doch keinen anderen Weg. Charlie sprang auf Hurleys Rücken. Sie lachten. Wie lange hatte er das nicht mehr gekonnt?

Seth stand auf. Er ging langsam in die Richtung in die er Charlie und Hurley sah. Locke saß am Rand des Waldes. Seth wand sich zur Seite und sah ihn.  
Locke nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu. Seth lächelte.   
Er stapfte weiter durch den Sand.

Was er nicht sehen konnte lag hinter ihm. Was das Meer anspülte blieb ganz allein ihm überlassen. Und in diesem Moment brach eine Welle über den Strand. Als sie sich zurück ins Meer gezogen hatte hinterließ sie etwas. Es war eine Gürtelschnalle. Die Gürtelschnalle.

Die Dunkelheit sank über die Insel und das Feuer das in der Ferne entflammt war, spiegelte sich in dem blanken Metall.


End file.
